1p! and 2p! America x Reader Compilation
by N-Cbyrnon
Summary: A compilation of America/2p!America reader-insert fics that may or may not be NSFW. 1p!America - Alfred F. Jones 2p!America - Allen F. Jones Those will be the names I am going to use.
1. (1p) You Promised

America x Suicidal Reader - You Promised

Strong wind flew past you, scattering your [Hair Color] hair in directions as you watched those beneath your feet. Cars honking as reaction to traffic, workers running to their offices, students rushing and walking to school in groups, and a few casually walking. It was lively. Too lively for what was brewing in your dark, confused mind. 'How could they all live like this?' The cruelty of the world, and the confusing happiness of the different people made you wonder, 'How could they bear with this?' You were standing on the edge of an apartment building's roof with slightly shaking legs, and worn out eyes, hair swaying with the wind. Suicide was on your mind, and you have been taken over by the darkness consumed during all your years. On the other side fo the roof's fence, was a certain necklace. The last most important object left to keep your sanity. "Mom, I'm .. scared", you managed to mutter as salty tears revealed your mixed emotions. You had decided to leave it in the hands of whoever may find after you end your weak life.  
Just as another gust of wind managed to push you completely, hands held onto your arms, effectively stopping the fall. With confusion, you looked behind to see a blonde, shocked and terrified. 'Why?' It echoed all over your head as your shoes barely managed to keep itself on the concrete. "... Let go", you stated in a cracked voice, meeting someone who'd be called a 'saviour' by others, with bloodshot eyes and a tears-stained face. "N-No way I'm doing that!" The man said with a rather rebellious attitude, suddenly lifting you and taking you to the safer area. You wouldn't expect someone his age to have such surprising strength. He kept you in his arms as you squirmed and struggled. "L-Let me go!", you said as you pushed yourself free, fleeing to the edge of the building. You didn't really expect it as well, but this person was agile. Within a second, he caught you once more, keeping you from your plan. Seeing a bunch of tangled ropes, stacked in a corner, he uneccpectedly tied you, hands first, then feet. "Wh-Why are you doing this?!" You yelled ungratefully to his deeds. "Why do you think I am? I'm trying to save you!" He yelled back, his distance rather too close for your comfort. "Why would you even care..? I'm just a stranger.." you muttered in defeat, slumping your back against a wall and keeping your eyes all but on him. "Tell me why you're doing this. Just don't do it", he stated with curiosity hidden behind his comforting voice. "A-Are you..willing to listen?" you asked as you finally gave in to telling your story. With a heavy voice, you told him about your family first. Being in a first class family, your fingers didn't know being dirty, and your eyes were blinded to poverty and hunger. It was all until your mother died. You couldn't understand it at all! Why would anyone want to take away such a kind and caring woman? She did nothing wrong! Your family was highly influential, and it was expected for rivalry to take place. The same reason took your dad away from you. The sad thing was, your relatives didn't even feel anything at all. They took advantage of their deaths and made reasons to get their hands on your inheritance. They took the company, the money, your house, and their eyes never went to see your needs. Before you knew it, you were no longer a member of the family. Who would even care to remember a single child who's inheritance they took? Tears escaped your eyes once more as you continued on your story. How you were bullied and mistreated for the rest of the yars and so on.  
"You know, you could've asked for help", he told you as he patted your back. Your binds have been untied, and he was doing all he could to show you how much he cared. "From who? ..Who could I turn to..Exactly, WHO?!" You had finally decided to let your [Eye Color] orbs meet with his. A clear blue who has shed tears, yet still strong enough to say that everything's going to be okay even in the middle of a battlefield. "We went to the same high school, you know?" He stated out of the blue, facing you directly, once more too close for your comfort, yet too far for your inner voice to reach. You wanted him to hug you. To tell you that everything's going to be okay and that you've got nothing to worry about. You wanted him to play hero and save you. All these years, you wanted someone to save you from rock bottom.  
"[Name], I'm sorry I didn't keep you company back then", he spoke slowly, embracing your shivering figure in his arms. You fell right into the warmth of the embrace, slightly choking on your tears as you cried. "But you know, it feels better cry on someone's chest than to cry alone", he continued as your tears soaked his shirt. That's right. Maybe all you wanted was someone to cry on. It miraculously made you feel better being beside him. After a few more moments managed to pass, you let go, wiping your face with your sleeves. "[Name]", he called as he wiped your face with his handkercheif before meeting with your eyes. At the moment, his blue eyes seemed to belong to an angel. "Let's make a promise, okay? Promise me you won't kill yourself", he stated in a serious voice. You gave a small nod before answering in a barely audible voice. "I p-promise.." And with one last hug, the day ended.

***  
Walking casually with a pinch of excitement, Alfred made his way to meet you again. As he looked up with the roof top in sight, all hope and happiness went down the drain and panic came as replacement. He ran across the street, ignoring the sound of horns and the yells of angry drivers with hope to make it in time. Rushing inside the building and straight to the stairs and to the roof top. "[Name]!", he yelled as the door burst open to an empty area with no one in sight. He made his way to the sound of screeching tires and horrified screams coming from the streets below. Blood splattered on the sidewalk, a broken body lying in the middle. No, he couldn't bear this sight at all. His knees felt weak and he fell on the concrete, trying to hold his tears.

I'm sorry, Alfred

"..You promised.." He muttered between sobs as his eyes remained glued to a familiar necklace. "I'm sorry.. I'm no hero..I couldn't save her." 


	2. (2p) I Still Do

"#[#Y#o#u#r#N#a#m#e#]#,# #i#t#'#s# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #l#a#t#e#.# #Y#o#u# #l#i#v#e# #a#l#o#n#e#,# #r#i#g#h#t#?# #I#t#'#s# #d#a#n#g#e#r#o#u#s#,# #s#o# #w#h#y# #d#o#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #c#o#m#e# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #m#y# #h#o#u#s#e#?#"# ##  
#S#u#g#g#e#s#t#e#d# #y#o#u#r# #b#o#y#f#r#i#e#n#d#,# #A#l#f#r#e#d#.##

#"#I#.#.#u#-#u#h#m#m#.#.#"# ##  
#I#t#'#s# #o#n#l#y# #b#e#e#n# #a# #w#e#e#k# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #s#t#i#l#l# #f#e#e#l# #s#h#y# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#i#m#.# #H#e# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #s#o# #p#o#p#u#l#a#r# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #k#e#e#p# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#m# #a#t# #a#l#l#.##

#"#I# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#a#n#d# #w#h#a#t# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g#.# #D#o#n#'#t# #w#o#r#r#y#,# #a# #f#r#i#e#n#d# #o#f# #m#i#n#e# #l#i#v#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#.#"##

#Y#o#u# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #l#e#d# #y#o#u# #t#o# #h#i#s# #c#a#r# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #d#r#i#v#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#i#s# #h#o#u#s#e#.##

#"#F#e#e#l# #a#t# #h#o#m#e# #a#n#d# #w#a#i#t# #w#h#i#l#e# #I# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e# #d#i#n#n#e#r#.#"##

#A#n#d# #b#y# #"#d#i#n#n#e#r#"#,# #h#e# #m#e#a#n#t# #o#r#d#e#r#i#n#g# #p#i#z#z#a# #a#n#d# #b#u#r#g#e#r#s#.# #T#h#e# #f#r#i#e#n#d# #h#e# #m#e#n#t#i#o#n#e#d# #a# #w#h#i#l#e# #a#g#o# #w#a#s# #a# #m#a#n# #n#a#m#e#d# #K#u#r#o# #H#o#n#d#a#;# #a# #J#a#p#a#n#e#s#e#.# #H#e# #w#a#s# #w#e#a#r#i#n#g# #a#l#l# #b#l#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #h#e# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #a# #d#i#f#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #s#c#h#o#o#l#.##

#A#f#t#e#r# #"#d#i#n#n#e#r#"#,# #A#l#f#r#e#d# #t#o#l#d# #y#o#u# #w#h#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #g#u#e#s#t# #r#o#o#m# #w#a#s# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #g#i#v#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #a# #f#e#w# #t#-#s#h#i#r#t#s# #t#h#a#t# #n#o# #l#o#n#g#e#r# #f#i#t# #h#i#m#,# #t#h#e#n# #p#r#o#c#e#e#d#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#i#s# #o#w#n# #r#o#o#m#.# ##

#Y#o#u# #w#e#r#e# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #e#n#t#e#r# #y#o#u#r# #r#o#o#m# #w#h#e#n# #y#o#u# #h#e#a#r#d# #a# #f#e#w# #s#o#u#n#d#s#.##

#"#W#a#i#t#.#.#!# #A#r#e# #t#h#o#s#e# #.#.#S#c#r#e#a#m#s#?#"# #Y#o#u# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #t#o# #f#e#w# #m#u#f#f#l#e#d# #s#c#r#e#a#m#s# #w#h#i#c#h# #l#e#d# #y#o#u# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#s#e#m#e#n#t# #d#o#o#r#.##

#"#T#h#e# #v#o#i#c#e# #w#a#s# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #h#e#r#e#,# #r#i#g#h#t#?#"# #Y#o#u# #m#u#m#b#l#e#d# #t#o# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#f# #a#s# #y#o#u# #t#w#i#s#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#k#n#o#b#.# #I#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #y#o#u# #w#a#s# #n#o#w# #t#h#e# #d#a#r#k# #b#a#s#e#m#e#n#t#.# #F#o#l#l#o#w#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #m#u#f#f#l#e#d# #v#o#i#c#e#,# #y#o#u# #f#o#u#n#d# #a# #g#i#r#l# #a#b#o#u#t# #y#o#u#r# #a#g#e# #t#i#e#d# #t#o# #a# #p#o#s#t# #w#i#t#h# #o#n#l#y# #a# #b#l#a#n#k#e#t# #f#o#r# #d#e#c#e#n#c#y#.# #Y#o#u# #w#e#r#e# #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#e#d# #b#u#t# #y#o#u# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#o# #r#e#m#o#v#e# #t#h#e# #c#l#o#t#h# #t#i#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#e#r# #m#o#u#t#h#.##

#"#H#u#r#r#y#.#.#R#u#n#.#.#L#e#a#v#e# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #i#t#'#s# #t#o#o# #l#a#t#e#.#.#"##

#"#W#h#-#W#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #m#e#a#n#?#"##

#B#e#f#o#r#e# #s#h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #a#n#s#w#e#r#,# #y#o#u# #h#e#a#r#d# #f#o#o#t#s#t#e#p#e#s# #h#e#a#d#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#s#e#m#e#n#t#.# #A# #n#a#t#u#r#a#l# #r#e#a#c#t#i#o#n# #c#a#u#s#e#d# #y#o#u# #t#o# #h#i#d#e# #u#n#d#e#r# #w#h#a#t# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #a#n# #o#l#d# #b#e#d#.# #Y#o#u# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #r#e#c#o#g#n#i#z#e# #t#h#e# #l#i#q#u#i#d# #u#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #b#e#d# #s#i#n#c#e# #i#t# #w#a#s# #d#a#r#k#,# #b#u#t# #y#o#u# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #m#i#n#d# #i#t# #a#t# #a#l#l# #a#s# #t#h#e# #o#w#n#e#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#o#o#t#s#t#e#p#s# #w#a#s# #n#o#w# #a#t# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#.##

#E#n#t#e#r#i#n#g#,# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #f#l#i#c#k#e#d# #t#h#e# #l#i#g#h#t# #s#w#i#t#c#h# #o#n#,# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #r#e#a#l#i#z#e# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #l#i#q#u#i#d# #w#a#s#.# ##

#"#B#l#o#o#d#.#.#"##

#Y#o#u# #w#e#r#e# #s#h#i#v#e#r#i#n#g# #a#s# #h#e# #w#e#n#t# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #t#h#e# #t#i#e#d# #g#i#r#l#.##

#"#A#l#f#r#e#d#.#.#?#"# #Y#o#u# #t#r#i#e#d# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #a# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #l#o#o#k# #a#n#d# #f#o#u#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#e#a#t#u#r#e#s# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#e#l#y# #s#i#m#i#l#a#r# #t#o# #y#o#u#r# #b#o#y#f#r#i#e#n#d#'#s# #b#u#t# #s#o#m#e#h#o#w# #.#.# #i#n# #a# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #c#o#l#o#r#.# #H#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #o#f# #b#l#o#o#d#y# #r#e#d# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #h#a#i#r# #w#a#s# #b#r#o#w#n#.# ##

#A#l#f#r#e#d#,# #d#r#a#g#g#e#d# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#i#e#d# #h#e#r# #t#h#e#r#e#.# #H#i#s# #f#e#e#t# #w#e#r#e# #r#i#g#h#t# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #y#o#u# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #s#a#w# #a# #b#a#s#e#b#a#l#l# #b#a#t# #a#d#o#r#n#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #h#a#l#f#-#r#u#s#t#e#d# #n#a#i#l#s# #a#p#p#e#a#r#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# #b#l#o#o#d#s#t#a#i#n#e#d#.##

#Y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #h#e#l#p# #b#u#t# #c#r#i#n#g#e# #a#s# #y#o#u# #h#e#a#r#d# #a# #b#o#n#e# #b#r#e#a#k#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #a# #f#e#w# #s#l#a#s#h#e#d# #o#f# #b#l#o#o#d# #d#r#i#p#p#i#n#g# #a#t# #t#h#e# #e#d#g#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #b#e#d# #w#h#i#l#e# #s#o#m#e# #s#o#a#k#e#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #i#t# #a#n#d# #e#n#d#e#d# #u#p# #d#r#i#p#p#i#n#g# #o#n# #y#o#u#.##

#H#e#r# #s#c#r#e#a#m#s# #e#c#h#o#e#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #s#m#a#l#l# #r#o#o#m# #a#s# #y#o#u# #p#a#n#i#c#k#e#d# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#s#.# #A#s# #m#u#c#h# #a#s# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #d#o# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #a#n#d# #s#c#r#e#a#m# #i#n# #h#o#r#r#o#r#,# #y#o#u# #c#o#v#e#r#e#d# #y#o#u#r# #m#o#u#t#h# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u#r# #h#a#n#d#s# #a#s# #t#e#a#r#s# #l#e#f#t# #y#o#u#r# #e#y#e#s#.# #A# #l#o#w#,# #c#o#l#d# #l#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #e#s#c#a#p#e#d# #t#h#e# #A#l#f#r#e#d# #l#o#o#k#-#a#-#l#i#k#e#'#s# #l#i#p#s# #a#s# #h#e# #p#u#t# #m#o#r#e# #p#r#e#s#s#u#r#e# #o#n# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l#'#s# #c#u#t#s#.##

#T#h#e# #t#e#r#r#o#r# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e#d# #a#n#d# #g#r#o#t#e#s#q#u#e# #i#m#a#g#e#s# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #y#o#u#r# #m#i#n#d# #a#s# #y#o#u# #h#e#a#r#d# #e#a#c#h# #s#c#r#e#a#m# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l# #r#e#l#e#a#s#e#d#.# #H#e#r# #v#o#i#c#e# #w#a#s# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #c#r#a#c#k#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #p#a#n#t#i#n#g# #h#a#r#d# #u#n#t#i#l# #h#e#r# #b#r#e#a#t#h#i#n#g# #s#t#o#p#p#e#d#.# #A#l#f#r#e#d# #l#o#o#k#-#a#-#l#i#k#e# #t#h#r#e#w# #h#e#r# #o#f#f# #t#h#e# #b#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #l#a#n#d#e#d# #r#i#g#h#t# #b#e#s#i#d#e# #y#o#u#.# #Y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #t#a#k#e# #i#t# #a#n#y#m#o#r#e#.# #T#h#i#s# #w#a#s# #d#e#f#i#n#i#t#e#l#y# #n#o#t# #y#o#u#r# #b#o#y#f#r#i#e#n#d#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #t#h#e# #h#y#p#e#r#a#c#t#i#v#e# #A#l#f#r#e#d# #J#o#n#e#s# #y#o#u# #k#n#e#w#.# ##

#Y#o#u# #s#a#w# #y#o#u#r# #c#h#a#n#c#e# #a#s# #h#e# #m#o#v#e#d# #a#w#a#y# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #b#e#d# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #t#h#e# #c#l#o#s#e#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #c#o#r#n#e#r#.# #W#i#t#h# #y#o#u#r# #h#e#a#r#t# #b#e#a#t#i#n#g# #s#o# #h#a#r#d# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #y#o#u#r# #r#i#b#c#a#g#e#,# #y#o#u# #c#r#a#w#l#e#d# #o#u#t# #o#f# #y#o#u#r# #h#i#d#i#n#g# #p#l#a#c#e# #a#n#d# #d#a#s#h#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#.##

#"#W#h#e#r#e#'#r#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#i#n#g#,# #d#o#l#l# #f#a#c#e#?#"# #A# #v#o#i#c#e# #w#i#t#h# #a# #h#i#n#t# #o#f# #a#m#u#s#e#m#e#n#t# #e#c#h#o#e#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #c#l#o#s#e#d#,# #l#e#t#t#i#n#g# #y#o#u#r# #h#o#p#e#s# #g#o# #d#o#w#n# #t#h#e# #d#r#a#i#n#.# ##

#"#A#-#A#l#f#r#e#-#-#"# #H#e# #d#r#a#g#g#e#d# #y#o#u# #t#o# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #b#e#d# #w#h#i#c#h# #a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #m#o#r#e# #h#o#r#r#i#b#l#e# #t#h#a#n# #y#o#u# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#.# #H#e# #d#i#d# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #t#o# #y#o#u#,# #t#y#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #d#o#w#n# #t#i#g#h#t#l#y# #w#i#t#h# #n#o# #c#h#a#n#c#e# #o#f# #e#s#c#a#p#e# #o#r# #m#o#v#e#m#e#n#t#.##

#"#L#e#t# #m#e# #g#o# #A#l#f#r#e#d#.#.# #t#h#i#s# #i#s#-#-#"##

#"#S#s#h#h#.#.# #I#t#'#s# #n#o#t# #y#o#u#r# #d#e#a#r# #A#l#f#r#e#d# #a#n#y#m#o#r#e#.#"# #H#e# #g#r#i#p#p#e#d# #y#o#u#r# #n#e#c#k# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #c#h#o#k#i#n#g# #a#s# #h#e# #a#p#p#l#i#e#d# #m#o#r#e# #p#r#e#s#s#u#r#e#.# ##

#"#S#-#s#t#o#.#.#p#.#.#S#.#.#t# #o#.#.#p#"# ##

#U#n#e#x#p#e#c#t#e#d#,# #h#e# #p#u#n#c#h#e#d# #y#o#u#r# #r#i#b#s# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #s#t#r#u#g#g#l#e# #f#o#r# #a#i#r# #a#s# #h#e# #l#e#t# #g#o# #o#f# #y#o#u#r# #n#e#c#k#.# #I#n# #h#i#s# #o#t#h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#,# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #b#a#t# #w#a#s# #f#o#u#n#d#.##

#"#Y#o#u#'#r#e# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l# #t#h#e#r#e#,#d#o#l#l#.#"# #H#i#s# #g#r#i#p# #o#n# #t#h#e# #b#a#t# #t#i#g#h#t#e#n#e#d# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #a#s# #y#o#u#r# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#s#.# #"#I#'#m# #s#u#r#e# #y#o#u#r# #s#c#r#e#a#m#s# #s#o#u#n#d# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l# #t#o#o#.#"##

#N#o#,# #y#o#u# #w#e#r#e#n#'#t# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #d#i#e#.# #B#u#t# #t#o# #b#a#d#,# #h#e# #w#a#s# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #k#i#l#l# #y#o#u# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d# #d#o# #a#b#o#u#t# #i#t#.# #T#h#e# #G#r#i#m# #R#e#a#p#e#r# #m#i#g#h#t# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #b#e# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #y#o#u#,# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #s#n#a#t#c#h# #y#o#u#r# #s#o#u#l# #a#s# #s#o#o#n# #a#s# #h#e# #s#m#a#s#h#e#s# #t#h#e# #b#a#t# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #y#o#u#.##

#"#A#-#A#l#f#r#e#d#.#.# #I#-#.#.#I#'#m# #s#o#r#r#y# #I# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #g#o#o#d# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #a#s# #a# #g#i#r#l#f#r#i#e#n#d#.#.# #I#.#.#I# #s#t#i#l#l# #l#o#v#e# #y#o#-#-#"##  
# 


	3. (2p) Keep me Company

Same old boring day. Usual clothes, usual faces, and usual lectures. Why the fuck do I need to attend school? Oliver forced me into this but I guess it's not as bad during the first days. Almost every girl is a slut and most just seperate themselves into groups.

I walked down the hallway to my locker but stopped halfway when I heard a few voices in the silent building. I came to school an hour earlier thinking that I could do some exploring without any disturbances. Turns out I'm not the only one with the idea, I guess? Since I'm here, I might as well listen to their conversation.

"[YourName], you did math homework, right?" Said a guy with a rather rough loud voice to the girl who probably owns the locker she's standing in front of. I didn't even hear an answer from her but I was sure she nodded and muttered a 'yes'. The guy then suddenly pushed her away from her locker and scattered her books on the floor as he tried finding the said homework. He was successful with stealing the paper and he didn't even bother to thank the lady. Intsead, he emptied out the locker and dumped everything on the girl.

"How fucking pathetic..she doesn't even fight back", I muttered to myself as I walked away, clearly unaffected by the obvious bullying which played itself in front of my eyes. My attention went back to the victim of the bullying who just fixed her items before walking out of the building and to the quiet empty soccer field in at the back of the building. At the back of my mind, I was admiring her. She seemd so fragile and I'm afraid that she might break if I even dare to touch her. I actually feel like protecting her since it was obvious that she needed it.

***Timeskip***

So I'm once agains stuck in detention for skipping classes. It's a surprise that Matt isn't here with me. As I entered the room, I saw a small figure sitting on a desk in the classroom silently as if it was almost like a doll. Approaching her, I realized that she was the girl this morning. 'So she wasn't able to remake and submit her homework and ended up in detention as well?', I thought as a smirk tugged on my lips and I sat down the closest chair so I could see her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was light so I gave silence just to listen to it. I took out my phone and took a picture before lifitng her chin and kissing her lightly. Her eyes opened slowly and an emotion of priceless surprise was fighting with a tomato-red blush for dominance.

"Wh-why d-did you..d-do that?" She stuttered as her eyes roamed the room, finding something to focus her eyes on and just avoid mine.

"I just wanted to. Doll face, don't tell me that was your first kiss?" I obviously knew that it was from her reaction. She was silenced and it seemed that she wanted to say something but didn't let a word slip out of her small mouth.

"I get it~ You wanted your first kiss to be with someone you love~!" She was still silent and her head was bowed, looking at her own feet. Since it was just me and a fragile little lady inside, I thought that I might as well take action and started taking off my shirt, making her eyes widen. She was covering her face and cowering in a corner of the room while facing the wall. A shiver went up and down her spine as I pressed myself against her back, only letting the thin cloth of her blouse be her barrier.

A few seconds had passed and the position was still the same. I was stuck with him behind me and the wall in front of me. I flinched when the guy burried his face at the crook of my neck and snake his arms across my waist, pulling me into a hug. I was so distracted and panicked that I didn't notice that a few buttons of my blouse had come undone by his fingers.

"P-Please..s-stop this.." I managed to speak up as he gave my neck a small kiss.

"You want your first to be after you get married, right doll face?" I gave a small nod as felt his breath against my [Skin Tone] skin.

"Don't worry, I'll marry you so it's fine if you give it to me, [Your Name]", You blushed at what he said and got all the more confused as to how he knew your name. As soon as he let you go, you ran to the door but was stopped as your wrist got stuck with his grip. Your [Eye Color] orbs glinted with fear as you tried thinking of way out of your situation.

"Stay. Stay and keep me company", was all he blurted out as he pulled you in for another hug. His build was strong and you felt warm with his touch. Even with he odds of the situation, you felt warm and comfortable. He was a stranger to you but you felt how he valued you.

"I'll keep you company..so protect me..okay?"

-Fin 


	4. (2p) No Smoking

Tossing and turning and tossing and turning and that all over again for the rest of the night. For some reason, your eyelids felt too heavy to open despite the ear screeching noise created by your 6 AM alarm. Was it because it was a damn Monday? Or maybe because you haven't finished your homeworks despite having a Saturday and a Sunday to do them?

 _'No matter how you look at it, it's imbossible to finish 7 homeworks from 7 totally different subjects with totally different teachers within 2 days'_

you thought, dragging your blanket over your face.

 _'At least I managed to finish three. Doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna get detention if I don't rush the remaining four.'_

You walked straight to get a shower, the warm water being a good morning greeting for a rather cold snowy day. You wore a [Color] blouse, [Color] jeans, and a [Color] coat. After a quick meal of [Food], you shut your door and began to walk your way to school, which was not that far away.

"Miss [Surname], how hard is it to comply?! If you look at my class record, your grades are full of blanks and zeroes!"

Your face was showing a completely bored look as your Biology teacher lectured you for longer than what you'd consider an hour.

 _'Blah blah blah, grades, detention, and more shit..!'_

Out of the 7 homeworks with 3 done, you were able to rush the rest, all except Biology.

Well, after the insanely long, obviously boring, and completely useless lecture about your failing grades, you'd end up in detention anyway. As soon as you entered, what was supposed to be a smile turned into a frown right after your eyes landed on another human being inside the detention room you wanted to hog all for yourself. He even took your favourite seat! You sat somewhere far from him, focusing your eyes on other useless things such as your nails, your shoes, your pen, and the wall. Oh, the beautiful wall where you can spot random words if you look oh so closely. But they repainted the room Friday afternoon so there might be nothing to find on the completely beige walls. You just kept on trying to spin your [Color] pen, while you felt like choking seeing how the other guy in the room was smoking. Huffing and puffing on that small stick of death, he was just smoking like nobody's business. Good thing he was right beside the window or else you swore you'd be dying while breathing polluted air.

"Can't you just stop smoking?! At least be considerate to those around you"

you complained, covering your nose and frowning at the source of air pollution.

"Mind your own fucking business..!"

 _'Agh, he was grating on your nerves already..!'_

You stayed quiet for a few more minutes before the unwanted finally occured. You blew up. Well, not literally, because the nobody would clean up.

"Stop smoking!"

"Why do you even care?!"

"Then fucking smoke all you want and die with rotting lungs!"

"You'll die too, bitch. You're breathing the same damn poisoned air!"

He then walked over to you, huffing out the smoke right in front of your face.

"Gaah ! Get away from me, jerk!"

He threw the half-burnt death stick on the floor, stepped on it to kill the flame, before trapping you between the wall and him.

"W-Wait..! What are y-?!"

Before you knew it, he was kissing you and you were oddly kissing back although trying your best not to.

"You liked that. Didn't you, doll?"

he asked after breaking the kiss, his breath felt ticklish on your neck as he pressed on you against the wall.

 _'What the hell just happened?!'_

You were frozen stiff against the wall and you were kinda glad the stranger was keeping you from collapsing due to your jelly-like knees.

"U-um..Did we just..?"

You were blushing too hard and the guy was loving it. He took a peek at your student I.D but he wasn't wearing his so you couldn't get to know his name at all.

"[Full Name], nice name for a doll like you. But how would you like it if we changed it to '[First Name] Jones'?"

Your tiny heart was beating so fast and you were sure he felt it.

"P-please..g-get away from me now.."

You pathetically stuttered, avoiding every chance for eye contact.

"Ahah, kiss me first, [Name]"

You looked up to meet his gaze, your nose detecting the faint smell of cigarettes from his breath. You then gave his lips a quick peck, and was hoping he'd accept it, until he chuckled.

"Nice try, doll. I want a real kiss."

Oh dear, you just couldn't do it.

"I-I..uh..I don't know what you mean by a 'real' kiss, nor do I think I know how to do it..so..C-can you please let me go..now?"

You were just praying right now to make this guy nice for just a minute to get away from you.

"You want me to teach you then, doll face?"

His face was inches away from yours and it was totally uncomfortable for you.

"It's almost time, th-the teacher is gonna come soon and it would be bad if w-we're seen like th-this"

you blurted out, trying your best to push him off but he wouldn't even budge.

"You got a point..well, I'm gonna demand a kiss from you next time I see you, [Name]."

Just as the teacher entered to let you dismiss you two, he walked back to his seat but not before he gave you another short kiss, making you fall on your seat with a tomato red blush.

"Miss [Surname], you can leave now."

You picked up your pen which fell on the floor and ran out of the room. You learned your lesson. Even if it means skipping sleep, avoid detention as much as possible.


	5. (2p) Opposites Attract

"Al, it's about time you learned of commitment,"

Oliver absentmindedly spoke while baking his special cupcakes. Al just shrugged off the suggestion.

"I already heard that from you a hundred times,"

He complained, fiddling with the table cloth, obviously bored.

"I'm talking about your one-night stands, Al,"

Oliver shrugged as well.

"I've had girlfriends too. Not just thirsty whores."

Al defended.

"Might as well call them weekly girlfriends."

Oliver took out the freshly baked goods, a frown on his freckled face.

"I'll half-up your money until you get a long lasting relationship."

Al was silent, thinking how to find a girl who wouldn't be to bitchy about things.

"I'll set you up on a blind date with someone I know. They say opposites attract, and she's the exact opposite of you!"

Oliver chimed, bringing the finished product up the counter.

"6 PM, in front of the nearby bakery. Her name's _."

Ollie announced, handing Al a piece of paper with the girl's number written down. Al looked at the clock which read 5:30.

"Damn you, Ollie."

Al cursed, marching up the stairs to get dressed. In a few minutes, he got back, read to leave the house.

"Good luck~!"

Ollie cheered from the kitchen, hearing the sound of the door open and close.

"_?"

He asked to a girl dressed in a plain _ dress which reached her knees. _ looked up to see Al, the one Oliver set her up with.

"You must be Allen."

She greeted, extending her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you."

Al looked her up and down. She was petite, fragile-looking, and seemed like a nice girl. But not someone as eccentric as Oliver.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

He asked, reaching for her hand, holding it while they walked. It could've been just him, but he felt her flinch a little. _'Too fragile, I guess,'_ he thought, walking mindlessly.

"Um, how about a movie?"

She suggested, a bit conscious about the large hand holding hers.

"The basics, huh?"

He confirmed. Seeing her nod, her led the way to the movie theater.

"So, what do you want?"

Al asked, hoping to get over withe the date soon.

"No, you can pick. I'm fine with anything."

_ responded, earning an _are you sure_ kind of look from Allen. Deciding to try and test the girl, he nonchalantly picked something he guessed would make her uncomfortable; _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

The girl gave him a questioning look, a blush slowly conquering her small face.

"You said anything."

Allen chuckled as they walked in the aisle to their seats. To make it even more awkward for the girl, it was just the two of them and a few more couples seated in the far unnoticed corners of the theatre doing who knows what.

To be honest, Al wasn't interested in the movie. He was waiting for _ to get uncomfortable enough to end the date.

Half an hour, and then eventually, half of the movie had gone by but no complaint was heard from _. _'Oh, the innocent little girl might be dirtier than I thought,'_ his mind rang, but when he glanced at her, she was looking really uncomfortable. She wasn't enjoying or anything, just bearing with Al. _'Guess I can say she passed the test?'_


End file.
